Things not seen
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Tori and Andre accidentally witness a private moment between Beck and Jade, and Jade has opened up about a few things...


**So the idea of this story was to give, mainly to Tori, some insight on Jade's true self. The ending kind of ran off longer than i expected, but hopefully it came together good!**

**Disclaimer: Never, never have I ever owned Victorious... **

"Okay, yeah, that could fit into the second verse," Andre harris told his best friend Beck Oliver, over their video chat. "yeha, it sounds good," Beck agreed, stretching out on his R.V. bed/couch. The two guys had been video chatting for hours trying to write a song for their music class. It was already dark outside, Beck noticed, as he peered out the window. His mom had already turned out the lights in the house.

"So you just about ready to add the music?" He asked as Andre began setting up his piano. "Yeah, Tori just got here," he turned his head as to look out his door, "She's talking to Mom now, but she can help with back up," the black boy suggested.

"Sure," Beck agreed easily.

Soon, Tori's face was also shown in the webcam. "Hey Andre, Hey Beck!" She waved cheerily. "Hey Tori."

"Andre, go ahead and show her what we got,"Beck commanded, checking the time, "I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Sure," Andre replied, turning to show the song to his almost girlfriend.

Beck shook his head before going about his business. In his absence there was a bang on the door. It was unnoticed by Beck, who was still in the shower, but Andre and Tori heard it and stopped discussing the song to listen, but as they could only see a view of the bed, they couldn't tell where the noise came from. They heard it again, then the saw the door, which was in the background, fly open. and Jade stomped into the R.V. She looked around, and noticed that Beck must be showering, so she sat down on the bed, right in front of the webcam. But the screen saver must have come up on Beck's computer, for Jade took no notice of the other two observers. Tori was shocked to see tears running down the mean girls face, as was Andre, who turned to give her a worried look. Jade just doesn't cry, not like_**that**_! In fact, the only time Tori had ever seen Jade in tears was when she broke up with Beck and thought she had lost him for good. The two friends looked at each other and Andre raised a finger too his mouth, motioning for Tori to remain quiet. The latina nodded her head in agreement. By this point, Jade had pulled her knees up to her chest, hanging her head, with her arms wrapped around herself. She was shaking from quiet sobs.

Moments later the bathroom door was opened and Beck's voice called out startledly, "Jade?".

He rushed to her, coming back into view of the webcam. His hair was now damp, looking towl dried, and he was clad in only a pair of pajama pants.

"Jade?" he asked again, reaching out to his girlfriend. She looked up at him, and he used the towl in his hands to wash off her face, where tears and mascara was beginning to mix.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" he tried again. Jade through her arms around him in response., and though surprised, he pulled her closer.

"I...I'm s-s-sorry Beck, s-so sorry." she mumbled against his chest.

"For what?" he asked even more confused now. It was obvious that he had forgotten about Andre and Tori, both of which were in awe that Jade had actually appologized.

"For b-being such a-a gank!"she choked out.

Beck pulled himself back to look at her. "Jade, where is this coming from? You know I love you no matter how you act."

She looked up at him with sorrowed eyes. "Why Beck? Why do you care about me at all? I don't exactly give you much of a reason to. Do you ever think your life would be easier without being with me? Whe do you try so hard for me? I-I-I'm not worth that! I don't deserve someone as good as you, Beck!" Tears filled her eyes agian.

"Jade!" Beck scolded, "You don't know what your talking about! Listen to me. I LOVE YOU. End of story! If I wasn't dating you, I'd probably be living some dull, boring life, in which I'd be overly cocky and full of myself, with none of the friends I have now. I care about you because it's impossile not to. You're amazing Jade, and I wouldn't want anyone else, no matter how much more convienent it would be. Now, what brought this up?" He lifted up her chin so she would meet his gaze.

She sighed heavily, "Him..."

Beck's eyes narrowed slightly. "What did he do? What did he say?"

Jade laughed dryly, "Oh, you know, the usual...How I was going to get no where in life, how all my dreams were stupid, how disappointed he was in me. And when I told him I didn't care what he thought, he asked me how my _**friends**_ could even stand me, and he said he wouldn't be surprised if..." She stopped as her throat grew thick again.

"And what?" Beck encouraged softly.

"And he that he wouldn't be surprised if you left me, that it was only a matter of time, that you only kept me because it was an easy way to assure you were getting some until you found some one you actually wanted to be with."

"What?" Beck could feel himself getting more and more angry with Jade's "father".

"He also said that with your look and attitude, you were going places," She continued, "And that guys like you didn't put up with girls like me for long. He said I was probably nothing to you...nothing but a booty call anyway." Jade's voice had grown smaller as she finished.

Taking a deep breath, Beck pulled her into his lap. "Jade, you know better than all that. Your dad just doesn't understand creative people like us, and he doesn't want to, so instead he strikes at it. Yoour strong Jade, he knows that too. So he's gonna use anything to break you. He also knows how much we mean to each other, so it's an obvious target." He paused for a minute, taking her face into his hands, "But no matter what he says, I love you, Jade. More than anything else. And not that I don't appreciate it when we do make love, but if everything we have been thorugh was just so I could hold your hand everyday, it would've been well worth your father doubt our relationship, because we kow how we really feel, and thats all that matters."

Jade, fighting back more tears, nodded, and pulled her boyfriends lips to hers. Beck kissed her soundly, trying to wash away any lingering doubts or fears.

"I love you too, Beck," she whispered to him once they broke apart.

"I know," he smiled, hugging her close to him. Then he pulled back the covers on his bed to allow Jade to get between them. She began to, but the looked down at her clothes. A red silk blouse and black skinny jeans with black heeled boots probably weren't best for sleep clothes.

Noticing this, Beck got up to look through one of his drawers. He found one of his bigger shirts that Jade loved because they fit her like short dress.

"Here, you can sleep in this, babe." He said, tossing the shirt to her.

She smiled appreciatively before changing. He reached back and turned off his lamp, allowing the night to swallow the place. Now, they crawled into the bed and once they were settled, Jade snuggled closer to Beck's side. Smiling, he put his arms around her. She was quiet for so long, he tought she'd already fallen asleep, but then she spoke into the dark.

"You know, I think that's why Vega bugs me so much."

Beck had no idea where that had come from and asked her to elaborate.

"Well,"she began, "It's like what you said about my dad. He knew how to get to me. By using you. And that's what Tori did. When I saw the two of you on her first day, it scared me. She was all up on you and she had that look on her face." Feeling that Beck was about to protest, she moved her hands to his mouth. "Let me finish," she insisted, and he nodded. "I tried to think of something that would leave a lasting impression. I didn't want to hurt her, just give her a warning, something to let her know that you were taken and put any ideas out of her head. I figured, since it was her first day, she would be nervous and trusting." She took in a breath. "So I embarrased her in front of everyone. The worst thing that could happen to anyone on their first day at a new school. I'd done it before you know, figured out what someone feared and used it against them, but never had someone actually done it back! And Tori did. It was like she knew, even in that short amount of time, that the only way anything would have an effect on me was through you. And...and you let her. Given you probably thought I deserved it, and she got what she wanted. I spent years putting fear into every girl at that school who wanted you. They knew to leave you alone, and then this new chick comes in and you bend to her will. In front of everyone."

Beck couldn't keep quiet, "Jade, it's not like that, and you know it. Tori's just a-,"

"I know," she cut him off, "I't's fine, I'm over it. I'm not happy about it, but she did kind of make up for it by helping me get back with you last time, but still. And I know she's your friend and all, but I just don't think she could ever be one of my more favorite people. I know I wasn't nice to her, heck, I'm still not, but she hurt me, Beck. She was all over you on that stage and I sat there, unable to do anything abut it, just so she could gloat. I couldn't get past that. It helped some when we broke up and she tried making me feel better instead of trying to date you...but I can't forget."

I was quiet again. "I'm sorry Jade," Beck finally said, breaking the silence.

She smiled into the dark, "Don't be, that's just how we are. I'm horrible to you, and you punish me for it. It's the way we work."

Beck sighed, "It seems so screwed up."

This made her laugh. "We are screwed up, Beck! Haven't you noticed that we fight all the time, have a weird control system going, and are so disfunctional, we make Cat look normal!"

Beck had to laugh at that too. "You're right, babe. We are screwed up!"

Jade brushed her hand through his hair, "But I wouldn't want it any other way...I love you, Beck, so much."

He kissed her again. "I love you too. Come on, it's late, let's get some sleep. We do have school in the morning."

"Yay, buildings full of people to terrorize..." She grinned devilishly.

"Well you can plan it all out in your dreams tonight." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer against him. In response, Jade wrapped her arms around him and kissed his exposed chest. "Thank you, Beck," she whispered.

"I love you," was his answer.

"I know...,"she smiled sleepily. He kissed her face and hair until sleep overtook them both. The R.V was quiet now, all but the sound of a beep. Beck's computer was almost out of battery.

The next day at school, it's as if nothing out of the ordinary had happended, and maybe, it hadn't. Cat was her usual bubbly self, Robbie was still arguing with Rex, and the group was all gathered around a table on the Asphalt Cafe come lunch time. Only today, Tori noticed Jade was being just a little less hostile. She smiled a bit less sarcastically, seemed a little more relaxed, and sat next to Beck just a bit more closely. There were other days that this had happened to. They lasted a while, then faded. "They considered them Jade's "good days". Only now, Tori understood a bit more. She looked over at Andre who raised an eyebrow. So he noticed it too. The two had decided not to clue the couple in on all they had heard. When Beck had asked, Andre told him he had logged off while Beck was in the shower, before playing Tori the song. It was just one of those precious, private things, not meant to be shared. It would have lost some of it's magic if spoken of aloud. For they had witnessed that Jade West was indeed human. Her attitude was mostly a front for protection, and she really did have a sensitive side somewhere. One she apparently one shows to those willing to put up with her outside long enough to crack through to her inside, like Beck. Tori wanted to prove to Jade that she was just as trustworthy. Sure, the two had a rocky start, but Tori understood the dark girl better now. She honestly believed they could be friends over time. Lots of time, she would bet, but still possible. And maybe one day, Jade would be willing to open up to her like that. Because Tori finally realized something that almost everyone ignored. Even Jade, this beautiful goth who was gazing at her boyfriend with happy eyes, had a heart, and was maybe even worth getting to know. Beck had discovered this long before, and Cat too aparently. They were the only ones Jade had ever smiled for, the only ones she tolerated out of love rather than duty. Tori didn't know why she suddenly felt this urge to be accepted by Jade. Maybe it was because she had finally seen her completely broken down, at her most vulerable point. Or maybe because she realized now that Jade was mostly mean to her because she felt threatened. Whatever it may be, she was glad Jade had gone to Beck's that night. And glad Beck cared so much about her, he had forgotten even his friends in his attempts to comfort her. And above all, she was glad Jade had someone to care about her like that. It made Tori want to laugh to think about it. Jade was threatened by her? When every light in Beck's eyes shone for the pale girl sitting next to him. If only Tori was that lucky! Sure, it sounded as if Jade's home life sucked, and there were probably plenty of ways where the Vega's were better off than the West's, but Tori couldn't help but envy Jade just a little. For she, at least, had recieved one of life's rare gifts. To love, and have that love returned.


End file.
